


Breakfast

by Kessari_Wolf_Pack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: The 50 states of the United States of America, micronations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessari_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Kessari_Wolf_Pack
Summary: Quick Bread Muffins: A type of muffin that originated in the U.S.Bear Claw: A sweet yeast raised pastry, similar to a Danish, originating in the U.S. during the mid- 1920’s. It is usually filled with almond paste, sometimes raisins. It’s commonly Western.Steak and Eggs: Prepared with beef steak and eggs as primary ingredients. It’s typically served as a breakfast or brunch. It’s a Southern Dish.Fun Fact: NASA gives this dish to astronauts as breakfast.Sticky Buns: A type of dessert or breakfast sweet roll that generally consists of rolled pieces of dough. They are compressed together to form a kind of flat loaf. Before the dough is in the baking pan it is lined with the “sticky” ingredients. Brown Sugar, Honey, Nuts, Raisins and perhaps more sugar. The actual dough can also have brown sugar or cinnamon in it.Strata or Stratta: A family of layered casserole dishes in American cuisine. It is a mixture that mainly consists of bread, eggs and cheese. It can also include meat or vegetables. Usual preparation has the bread be layered with filling in between each layer. The dish requires a rest of anywhere between one hour and overnight before it is baked. The dish is served warm. The earliest known recipe is a 1902 recipe for Cheese Strata. A gratin of layers of bread, white sauce, and cheese with no eggs.Gratin: Widespread culinary technique in which an ingredient is topped with a brown crust. Often using breadcrumbs, grated cheese, egg and/or butter. It originated in French cuisine and is usually prepared in a shallow dish of some kind. It is baked or cooked under an overhead grill or broiler to form a golden crust. Traditionally served in its baking dish.





	1. America

D.C.’s P.O.V.

I wake up in the morning before all of my siblings and look outside my window and see that the sun still hasn’t risen. I smile and stretch. This is normal, me waking up before my siblings. We somehow have an order. Next of my siblings up is Utah. Utah gets up 10 minutes after me. Our father- America, gets up a few minutes after Utah. Anyways I go downstairs to start making breakfast for my siblings. I start cooking. While mixing the batter I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I turn around to see who it is “Hey father” I say “Hey, I’m going running, I’ll be back in about 20 minutes” father said “Okay, have a nice run” I wave back and he walks out the door. I turn back to the Quick Bread Muffin batter I’m making. I’m making these muffins because they are fully American and not any other countries. Don’t get me wrong I love the other countries and the capitals but a lot of food in the U.S. has originated in other countries. It’s just nice to have an actual meal from our home country. I'm also going make other dishes. The other dishes I'm going to make are Bear Claws, Steak and Eggs for my Southern Siblings, Sticky Buns, And Stratta. After finishing mixing the muffin batter, I hear steps on the stairs “Hey D.C. what can I make today?” Utah asks “I just finished mixing the Quick Bread Muffin batter, next I was going to make Bear Claws, so you can do that and you can also make Sticky Buns while I’ll be making Steak and Eggs as well as Stratta” I reply “Sounds perfect” Utah says and then she starts humming while getting ingredients. We both work on these dishes for a bit. About half way through cooking all the steak all the different ways my siblings like, the door opens and our dad walks in. “Hey Papa!” Utah says and she kneads the homemade dough she’s going to make the food with “Hey father” I say “Hey Desert, Hey Wash D.C.” father says. Utah laughs at the nicknames and I just roll my eyes at father for the nickname. Father goes upstairs to change and then comes back downstairs to set the table. He finishes setting up the table as me and Utah finish up making all the food. Me and Utah put the warm food on the counter in a buffet kind of way. Everything is perfectly warm. The things we made earlier we kept warm in one of our many ovens. We get our food and continue talking as the rest of our siblings -children in father’s case- come down for breakfast. We all talk until North Dakota provoked Alabama. Alabama responded by throwing his steak at North Dakota. After that we all started throwing food at each other in a massive food fight. We all help clean up the tremendous mess and laugh at each other’s appearances. We eat an actual meal still covered in food. After breakfast we all go clean ourselves up and get ready for the day. I make sure the kitchen is spotless and chuckle to myself. Today was definitely a different type of breakfast. Our normal breakfast is just us all eating our breakfast and talking while having fun. I’m just glad that food fights are not a regular occurrence for any meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Bread Muffins: A type of muffin that originated in the U.S.
> 
> Bear Claw: A sweet yeast raised pastry, similar to a Danish, originating in the U.S. during the mid- 1920’s. It is usually filled with almond paste, sometimes raisins. It’s commonly Western.
> 
> Steak and Eggs: Prepared with beef steak and eggs as primary ingredients. It’s typically served as a breakfast or brunch. It’s a Southern Dish.  
> Fun Fact: NASA gives this dish to astronauts as breakfast.
> 
> Sticky Buns: A type of dessert or breakfast sweet roll that generally consists of rolled pieces of dough. They are compressed together to form a kind of flat loaf. Before the dough is in the baking pan it is lined with the “sticky” ingredients. Brown Sugar, Honey, Nuts, Raisins and perhaps more sugar. The actual dough can also have brown sugar or cinnamon in it.
> 
> Strata or Stratta: A family of layered casserole dishes in American cuisine. It is a mixture that mainly consists of bread, eggs and cheese. It can also include meat or vegetables. Usual preparation has the bread be layered with filling in between each layer. The dish requires a rest of anywhere between one hour and overnight before it is baked. The dish is served warm. The earliest known recipe is a 1902 recipe for Cheese Strata. A gratin of layers of bread, white sauce, and cheese with no eggs.
> 
> Gratin: Widespread culinary technique in which an ingredient is topped with a brown crust. Often using breadcrumbs, grated cheese, egg and/or butter. It originated in French cuisine and is usually prepared in a shallow dish of some kind. It is baked or cooked under an overhead grill or broiler to form a golden crust. Traditionally served in its baking dish.


	2. Italy

Rome’s P.O.V.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I wake up and stretch then turn off my alarm. I get up and get dressed and walk downstairs to start making breakfast. My fratelli North Italy, South Italy and Seborga love to sleep in. I’m an early riser compared to my siblings. I’m not, I usually wake up at 10:00 and my siblings wake up at Noon. I love to cook. As I’m looking through my cookbook I find a dishes that would be perfect for breakfast. I start making Biscotti as the first dish. After getting the biscuit exactly right I start the next dish. I get out bread and start grilling it. The dish I’m making is called Bruschetta. I get the rest of the toppings, prepare them and then put them on. For the next dish I making I start mixing the batter. Ciambella is delicious but there’s multiple kinds. I’m making two kinds Calabria Cuddrurieddru and Campania Graffa. After making the dough for them and cooking them I set the finished Ciambella aside. I then walk to the fridge and get eggs for my next dish. The dish is called Frittata. After cooking it and putting it aside I move to my next dish. The last dish I’m making is called Sfogliatelle. I make the dough then freeze it. After it’s ready I put it through a pasta maker to get it flat. I do this a lot so it’s thin. I then repeat all of this to make more. I then finish it up. After I have all the dishes set up on the kitchen island I look up at the time. After reading the time I laugh cuz it 11:40 and start walking up the stairs to get ready to wake up my fratelli. I first go to my room to get three bells and a lot of string. After getting my materials I open all three doors to my siblings room. First room I go into is North Italy’s. I go over to his bed and tie the bell over his head on the head broad. I carefully start unwinding the string to help connect all the bells. I have to be careful with the string because if I don’t then the bell will ring. Next persons room is South Italy’s. I carefully put the bell up and attach a new string to the second bell. I then walk into Seborga’s room and put up the third bell and attach the last string. I now have three strings in my hands and I walk all the way downstairs and to the front door. I turn to look at the street to see who’s outside right now. Ya see all of countries and us capitals live in a giant neighborhood. Of course America has the biggest house since he has 56 kids. Anyways the people outside are friends of my siblings. Germany walks up to the porch with Japan, Spain follows them and Wy with some other Micronations, they're looking for Seborga. “Hey Rome, vhere is Italy?” Germany asks “Oh! He’s still sleeping, I’m currently the only one awake” I reply “Currently?” Wy asks. “I have three strings in my hand *I point to the hand* and each of the strings are tied to a bell. There's three bells in all. One bell is tied to the headboard of each of my fratelli bed. When I pull the string the bells with ring and wake up my fratelli.” I explain “Oh! Isn’t that mean?” Spain asks, I just laugh and pull the strings. You can hear three bells go off at once. I then hear three thumps meaning my fratelli have fallen off their beds. I snort and drop the strings. I turn back to everyone “I miei fratelli will come and visit you all after breakfast” I tell them. Everyone leaves and I turn back to the door and open it then I walk upstairs. When I get upstairs I see all of my siblings standing in the hall dressed and ready for the day. “You Brat! You didn’t have to wake us up that way!” South Italy yells. “I didn’t like that Rome” North Italy says. “You could of just woke us up the normal way ya do it” Seborga says all huffy. “I wanted to see what would happen if I did this, but don’t worry I miei fratelli I made breakfast, well brunch” I say. They’re happier now and we all walk downstairs. My fratelli and I get our food and sit down and eat. As we eat I tell them about their friends. We eat our brunch, put the dishes in the sink for later and then go out to do whatever. It was a nice morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fratelli: Brothers 
> 
> I Miei Fratelli: My Brothers 
> 
> Biscotti: Known also as Cantucci, Are Italian almond biscuits that originated in the city of Prato. They are twice baked, oblong-shaped, dry, crunchy, and may be dipped in a drink, traditionally Vin Santo.
> 
> Vin Santo: A style of Italian dessert wine. 
> 
> Bruschetta: An antipasto from Italy consisting of grilled bread rubbed with garlic and topped with olive oil and salt. Variations may include toppings of tomato, vegetables, beans, cured meat or cheese. It is usually served as a snack or appetizer.
> 
> Antipasto: A traditional first course of a formal Italian meal. The contents of an antipasto vary greatly according to regional cuisine. 
> 
> Ciambella: Italian bundt cakes that vary by region including some savory varieties. 
> 
> Calabria Cuddrurieddru: A sweet fried doughnut made with flour and boiled potatoes. 
> 
> Campania Graffa: A sweet fried doughnut made with flour and potatoes, covered with caster sugar. Often best when eaten just out of the frier, very soft. 
> 
> Frittata: An egg-based Italian dish similar to an omelette, or a crustless quiche, or scrambled eggs. Enriched with additional ingredients such as meats, cheeses or vegetables. The Italian word frittata derives from friggere and and roughly means fried. This was originally a general term for cooking eggs in a skillet. Frittata has become a term for a distinct variation that Delia Smith describes as “Italy’s version of an open-face omelette”. 
> 
> Sfogliatelle: A shell-shaped filled Italian pastry native to Campania. Sfogliatelle means “small, thin leaf/layer”, as the pastry’s texture resembles stacked leaves. 
> 
> Campania: Region in South Italy.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Bread Muffins: A type of muffin that originated in the U.S. 
> 
> Bear Claw: A sweet yeast raised pastry, similar to a Danish, originating in the U.S. during the mid- 1920’s. It is usually filled with almond paste, sometimes raisins. It’s commonly Western.
> 
> Steak and Eggs: Prepared with beef steak and eggs as primary ingredients. It’s typically served as a breakfast or brunch. It’s a Southern Dish.  
> Fun Fact: NASA gives this dish to astronauts as breakfast.
> 
> Sticky Buns: A type of dessert or breakfast sweet roll that generally consists of rolled pieces of dough. They are compressed together to form a kind of flat loaf. Before the dough is in the baking pan it is lined with the “sticky” ingredients. Brown Sugar, Honey, Nuts, Raisins and perhaps more sugar. The actual dough can also have brown sugar or cinnamon in it.
> 
> Strata or Stratta: A family of layered casserole dishes in American cuisine. It is a mixture that mainly consists of bread, eggs and cheese. It can also include meat or vegetables. Usual preparation has the bread be layered with filling in between each layer. The dish requires a rest of anywhere between one hour and overnight before it is baked. The dish is served warm. The earliest known recipe is a 1902 recipe for Cheese Strata. A gratin of layers of bread, white sauce, and cheese with no eggs.
> 
> Gratin: Widespread culinary technique in which an ingredient is topped with a brown crust. Often using breadcrumbs, grated cheese, egg and/or butter. It originated in French cuisine and is usually prepared in a shallow dish of some kind. It is baked or cooked under an overhead grill or broiler to form a golden crust. Traditionally served in its baking dish.


End file.
